Sampling hydrocarbon fluids from subterranean formations involves positioning a formation sampling tool in a borehole adjacent a formation, sealing an interval of the borehole along the tool and adjacent the formation and extracting sample fluid from the formation. The sample fluid may then be evaluated (e.g., downhole and/or at the surface of the Earth) to facilitate drilling and/or hydrocarbon production operations. Some formation sampling tools include a single flowline architecture and pumpout sections above and below a probe module via which formation fluid is extracted from a formation. Some other formation sampling tools may provide a dual flowline architecture to enable focused sampling with a probe having a sample inlet and a guard inlet. However, these dual flowline sampling tools often use pumpout modules dedicated to either a sample flowline or a guard flowline.